Farmhouse
'''Description: '''The Farmhouse is a building that is both a residence and a business. It is generally located outside of the city and far from the marketplace, but it is an important source of honey for other businesses. The farmhouse does not require any materials for its production, but produces raw materials. '''Strategy: '''The Farmhouse does not provide as much opportunity for profit as other businesses, but there are several characteristics of the Farmhouse that make it a reasonable choice for beggars and nomads in particular. First of all, the Farmhouse is frequently one of several Abandoned Buildings on a map, since it is often set apart from the town, meaning that it may be claimed for free. However, as abandoned buildings are damaged initially and need to be repaired before using their production or storage, getting enough money on hand to repair the Farmhouse in this case may be time-consuming for such a player. It may still be used as a place to sleep out of the elements during this time. Another benefit to owning the Farmhouse is that it is cheaper than purchasing both a house and a business otherwise. Furthermore, the eggs and honey that it produces can provide a steady source of income while still allowing another building to be purchased as another business. For players who own the Farmhouse, it should be noted that honey is usually far more profitable than eggs, although it cannot be gathered year-round. Since impoverished citizens tend to spend a great deal of time gathering fruit, vegetables, and eggs from nature, gathering eggs at the Farmhouse is better for getting free food than as something to sell at the market, which is often flooded with eggs. Although the goods produced by the Farmhouse are all profit, a player is unlikely to make as much money with the Farmhouse as with another business. The major reason to own a Farmhouse later in the game is because it is currently the only source of honey available. Since this is required to make several other products, including Mead, Herbal Tea, and Incense, it can be useful to live in the Farmhouse and own one of the other businesses that requires honey. One notable drawback to owning a Farmhouse is that it is usually in an isolated location. This means that players and their families who reside in a Farmhouse will take a long time to get to other locales and owned businesses around town. And, alarmingly, any enemies of the player will likely be able to steal from or burn down a Farmhouse with little resistance. Depending on the distance from a water source, a Farmhouse can easily burn down in the time that it takes the player to get any water to extinguish the fire. It is therefore a good idea for the owner of a Farmhouse not to make any enemies. *Base profit is calculated as the base price for all produced materials, minus the base price of all required materials. This does not take into account the markup when purchasing or the supply in the market. The most profitable good to produce is usually the one whose materials are most cheaply and readily available. Category:Buildings